


Scarf

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, M/M, Prideshipping, Thiefshipping, YGOPridecember2020, figure skating AU, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: Téa drags the gang to the outdoor rink in downtown Domino because holidays. Seto Kaiba is not amused.Featuring mild thiefshipping, language, and Kaiba acting like a cranky old geezer.YGOPridecember2020 prompt: Scarf
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Pridecember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very behind on Pridecember, so here is a smol ficlet to tide you over until I can finish some of the other prompts. 
> 
> This may or may not have been an excuse to torture Kaiba again. 
> 
> Bakura = Yami Bakura. I loves me some thiefshipping so I snuck it in.

“Did we _have_ to do this tonight?”

It was Saturday night in Downtown Domino City, on a particularly chilly winter evening. Téa had roped the gang into going ice skating at the temporary outdoor rink in the center of the city square. Most of the group knew how to skate, half of them competitively, and so she insisted it would the perfect outing for a little holiday fun.

Atem and Seto had both tried to make their excuses as to why there would be unable to attend, but she was tenacious, and had gone directly to Kaiba’s secretary to make sure his evening was cleared. She also made sure Atem’s shift at the game shop was covered.

“I don’t like this any more than you do, but we’re here, so suck it up and let’s at least enjoy the company of our friends.”

Seto growled. Three days ago he’d passed his Senior free skate, the highest level. Now he was reduced to mindless strolling in circles around a tiny, poorly-maintained ice surface surrounded by rubes.

“This is ridiculous. The arcade would be much warmer, and I already skated today.” He tied his skates, pulled off his blade guards, and placed them in his coat pocket for safekeeping. “A patch session would be more entertaining than this.”

“Oh, you two got suckered into this too?” asked a familiar gravelly voice. They turned to see Malik and Bakura standing by the rink boards, skates on, bundled up against the cold.

“Bakura,” Seto said, nodding his head curtly in greeting.

“Christ almighty, it’s fucking _crowded_ out there,” Bakura grumbled. “Téa’s lost her damn mind.”

“I’ll say,” Malik chimed in. “The ice looks horrendous. Dammit, I just got my skates sharpened.”

“You guys are a bunch of grinches!” Joey yelled from the ice. He and Tristan had opted for hockey skates. “Come on, get ya butts out here!”

“I’d rather practice Novice moves until I _die,”_ Malik hissed.

“Come now love, maybe we can just get this done and over with and go somewhere warm.” They stepped onto the ice and headed towards the rest of the group.

“We should follow them,” Atem said.

“Honestly, who does she think she _is?_ ” Seto groused. “Does she not realize half of us spend hours a day on the ice? Does she even know what it takes to run a company _and_ maintain triple jumps? We practically live at the rink, the last thing I – _mmmmph!”_

Atem had taken the long, loose end of Seto’s cashmere scarf and unceremoniously wound it snugly around Seto’s mouth and nose, silencing his complaining.

“Hush!” Atem ordered. Seto glared at him.

“This is stupid,” Seto said, muffled by the scarf.

“We’ll suffer together,” Atem replied. He lowered his voice. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” He traced a gloved finger down the neckline of Seto’s coat.

Seto let out a defeated sigh. “Fine.”

Atem chucked, and took his hand. They stepped on to the ice and joined their friends. As Joey rounded the corner towards the group Seto lifted his left foot slightly.

“No tripping Joey or the deal is off.” Atem scolded.

“You’re no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Senior is the highest level in figure skating. In the US, you get a gold pin for passing both the moves in the field and free skate portions. I have no idea if they do this in Japan. 
> 
> Novice moves in the field were the bane of my existence in college. Hardly anyone passes them on their first try. A former coach of mine failed his four times before he was able to finally pass. When I started competing in the adult league I quit working on them. My life is better for it. xD 
> 
> Next prompt will be longer fic. I didn't have a whole lot in my head for this one and I the mental image of Atem shutting Kaiba up just wandered in and now here we are. :P
> 
> As always thank you for the kudos/comments/shares! <3


End file.
